


a face to meet

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Grief/Mourning, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 68 "I thought there was time."
Relationships: Manola Jimenez/Santanico Pandemonium | Kisa
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February





	a face to meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchy_country616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_country616/gifts).



_I thought there was time._

Those words get stuck in Kisa’s throat during hazy dreams. Manola’s face isn’t fully visible in them -indirect sunlight hits at just the right angle to blind her; Kisa’s own shadow above her obscures it.

While Manola’s blood -taken steady and, day after day- remains inside her she tries on her face. It’s an illusion, a wasteful spell that won’t work on her, that doesn’t allow her to see Manola’s face reflected in the mirror like she wants to. She puts it on in front of strangers and finds solace that Manola can be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list](https://laufire.tumblr.com/post/641310737297489920/drabble-challenge-1-150) of prompts. I still take requests, if anyone's interested ^^


End file.
